Happy endings don't exist
by RanaLuv
Summary: A story about a southern belle with an attitude, her best friend, and the men they fall for. Bam/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

"That'll be $3.50 sweet cheeks," I say as I finish filling the cup up. "Keep the change," he says sliding me a five and winking. "Thanks," I say, passing him his beer and putting the five in my apron. "Joint's hoppin tonight ain't it Hoss," I say in passing to my boss. "It sure is sweetie," he says, as we hear a loud clatter come from the opposite corner. "No rough housein ya hear," I yell in that general direction receiving an embarrassed wave. "Don't know what I would do without you," he comments, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and giving me a squeeze. "You would go off the deep-end and start an all-out bar brawl old man," I giggle leaning into him. "You know me so well," he chuckles as yet another loud clatter comes from the same table. "Goddamnit, I was hopin to get out of here fight free, be right back Gramps," I growl, pulling away from Hoss and walking around from behind the bar. "Rip'em a new one darlin," I hear him call after me.

"What in the hell do y'all think no rough housein means," I snap as I get over to the table, my hands resting on my hips with my feet shoulder width apart glaring at the six guys sitting there. "Well now ther darling I don think we was been that loud now. What do y'all think," One of the men, obviously intoxicated way beyond common sense, replies. My eyes narrow as I take him, and his infuriatingly condescending words, in. A knit beanie with brown hair poking out the bottom, blood shot hazel eyes, typical skater clothes. I feel my lips peel back in a snarl. "I think yur right in yur think there Raab, we ain't doin nothin wrong lil miss but we could do with a few more beers o'er h're," one of the men answer. I cut my gaze to him getting more furious by the second. He had on a black HIM beanie with, dark brown almost black hair curling around his ears piercing blue eyes, same skater clothes as the other though he did fill his out a bit more. "Really now? Cause I think y'all need to leave . . . now," I snap making eye contact with blue eyes. "And I think you should just get us another round of beer and go play bartender," he retaliates. "You need to learn some manners young man and get the hell outta this bar," I growl back making him stiffen. "Do you know who the hell I am," he says a little too loud attracting some attention. "I don't give a damn you the hell you are but it's time for y'all to leave my bar this instant," I say, matching his tone. "You don't own this joint so go back to the kitchen and do what women are meant to," he spits, standing up, receiving a few smirks and chuckles from the regulars. "What did you say to me," I hiss. "I said go back to the kitchen and," he started but never got to finish as I punch him square in the jaw. All five of the other men jump out of their seats. I look down at the unconscious man at my feet for a few seconds before a low moan escapes his mouth. "Now I will say this one more time before I get real violent. Get the hell outta my bar and don't come back till y'all learn some damn manners," I announce as the other men help their friend up and stumble out of the bar.

The door swings shut to hoots and hollers from the regulars as I wipe my fist across my apron and go back behind the bar. "Sorry bout that Hoss but I couldn't let them ignorant gits hurt your bar," I tell him. "Don't worry your pretty little head bout it darlin. I would have done it if you hadn't, just saved me the trouble," he chuckles. "I always do old man," I sigh, seeing a customer signal for a re-fill. I nod at him so he knows I have seen him and he nods back. "Well gotta make sure the customer's stay happy," I tell Hoss, hip bumping him and moving down the bar. "No one messes with my girl," he loudly announces to which everyone agrees. _Just your typical night at Lone Wolf Bar,_ I think sighing and shaking my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn girl! You looking fine today," I hear a familiar voice cat call behind me. A smile spreads across my face before I even turn around to see who it is, already knowing. "And you look amazing, as usual," I say, turning to see Terra walking towards me. "True but look at them boots! Absolutely stunning," she says giving me a hug. "I know right? I just got them yesterday," I say looking at my boots. They are black mid-calf square toe cowboy boots with purple kinda flame like designs and little round studs around the top and ankle area. "Today the first day you wearing them," she asks as we head down the street. "Naw, I wore'em last night to work. So glad that dumb shit didn't fall on 'em or he would have had to buy me new ones. And these things were 246 dollars," I exclaim as we walk into the café and sit at a table. "Wait, what? You get in another tussle at the bar last night," she asks looking at the menu. "Don't I every night," I chuckle, picking my own up. "No but seriously these guys were complete douche bags. Completely disregarded my warning of no rough housein then when I came to politely tell them to hit the road they made fun of the way I talk," I rant. "No! That's your number one pet peeve, fucking idiots," Terra responds astounded. "Yeah and then one of them went on to tell me to go back to the kitchen where a woman should be and got all up in my face. So I punched him square in the jaw, knocked him out for a few seconds and his 5 friends had to drag him outta there," I finish as the waiter comes up. "Why do men always have to get so defensive when a woman is in an authority position over them," Terra questions after we give our orders. "Cause they are morons who can't admit they wouldn't be able to function without us," I respond, laughing. "True," Terra agrees, laughing. "I just hope them jackasses learn their lesson," I tell Terra as the waiter comes out with our food. "Oh speaking of jackasses you will never guess what I read about this morning," she exclaims. "What," I question around a mouthful of BLT. "Bam Margera, the star of Viva La Bam and was also in Jackass, got in a bar fight and got his ass kicked! He looked like shit in the pictures," she excitedly tells me. "Divine punishment or maybe just finally fucked with the wrong person. Either way I want to see those pictures," I laugh. "I will e-mail you the link when I get home, it is seriously the fucking funniest thing I have seen in days," She giggles, starting to eat her mixed fruit.

"So, Tear how's secret boyfriend doing," I casually ask her as I set money for our food and tip on the table. "I don't know what you are talking about Scar," She innocently responds, batting her eyelashes. "Like hell you don't! So spill it already," I counter, winking at our waiter as we leave making him blush. "Can't hide anything from you can I," she sighs in defeat. "Nope, I'm a sharp one, OUCH," I proudly state before smacking my leg on the cafes outside railing. "Oh yeah, sharpest of them all," she giggles. "Aw shuddup and start that trap a yours' moving. You never shut up except for when I want you to talk then your quiet as a mouse," I rant as we walk down the street. "Oh alright just stop lecturing me," she grumbles smiling. "Works every time," I beam at her to which she rolls her eyes. "He's doing good. Working a lot at the moment but he always makes time to see me," she happily sighs. "He sounds just dreamy," I say, fanning myself and pretending to faint. "Don't be mean," she retorts smacking my shoulder and rolling her eyes. "But it's just so easy and so damn entertanin'," I giggle swatting her back. "I know, I know and the day has only just begun," she groans making me giggle. "But seriously he is treating you good, yes Tear? Cause if not I ain't afraid to go kick some dumb-shit's ass," I tell her throwing a couple swings. "Yes he is and believe me I know you aren't. You will be the first person I tell if I need that kinda help," she reassures me. "Good. Now let's go loose ourselves in some shoppin'," I announce as we arrive at our favorite boutique, Name Pending.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dunn isn't that your girl with that hot ass cowgirl," Raab asks pointing across the street at two women. Dunn glances over at them and smiles replying, "Yes that must be her best friend, I haven't met her yet."

"Well if she is hook a brother up. She's fine as fuck," Raab comments practically drooling. _I look over at the two women and sure enough there's Terra, looking as good as ever. How Dunn bagged her still astounds me. Walking with her is an even hotter girl, if that's even possible. Long insanely blonde hair with dark undertones, little belly showing white tank, daisy dukes and black and purple cowboy boots. Wait . . . black and purple cowboy boots . . . those seem so familiar . . . why can't I place them,_ I contemplate as Dico says, "Hey Bam, isn't boots the chick that punched you last night?" Just like that the pieces fall together. _Being nose to nose with the girl with vibrant blonde hair, icy blue gray eyes then black and opening my eyes to stare at a pair of black and purple cowboy boots almost touching my nose. _"Holy shit! It is! What's her name Dunn," I practically yell grabbing his collar. "I dunno man. I haven't even met her yet."

"Well find out, better yet we are going to have a party tonight and you're gonna invite Terra and her friend, got it," I quickly say. "Why? What you got in mind dude," Dunn nervously asks. "A night she will never forget," I happily say a wicked grin spreading across my face.

"I can't promise anything with that one but I will try. See you later babe," I hear Terra say outside of the dressing room. I smooth the top I'm trying on down and critically look in the mirror before stepping out of the room to show Terra. I do a little spin and look at her imploringly. "Wonderful fit but terrible color," she says after a few moments. "My thoughts exactly. So who was that you were talking to? Secret boyfriend again," I ask stepping back in the dressing room and pulling the shirt off, then chucking it on the floor. "Yes," she exasperatedly sighs, most likely rolling her eyes. "Ya know I wouldn' give ya so much shit if ya just introduced us."

"I know hence my next question; want to go to a party tonight?"

"When don' I," I Snort. "True but I wasn't sure if you had work."

"Nope, tonight's my night off."

"Wonderful! Then the party starts at eight and is at his best friend's house he said."

"So that means we will be arriving at nine at the earliest, yes?"

"Duh, of course. We are always fashionable late."

"Better make it closer to ten then Tear, shouldn't we," I giggle. "Exactly! So let's go look for some new party clothes and get all dolled up as you say Scar," She happily says as I step out of the dressing room. "I'm with ya on that sister. Gotta make a good first impression right," I agree giving her a high-five before we start scouring the store yet again but with a new mission in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you absolutely positive this is the right address," I ask for the umpteenth time. "One-hundred percent positive," Terra responds dumbfounded. "You do realize this is Castle Bam right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So secret boyfriend's best friend is Bam Margera?"

"Seems like it."

"You really picked a winner didn' ya," I sarcastically say, turning the car off and getting out. "How was I supposed to know that his best friend is Bam freaking Margera," she snaps. "'Cause you ain't a idiot and it is probably one of his crew, ain't he," I say making her blush. "Why didn' ya just tell me? I wouldn' a been angry or nothin'," I sigh shaking my head. "I know, sorry," she sheepishly says. "Forget about it. Outfit check," I say looking at her outfit. Terra had on a black tunic dress with white stitching, sheer black ripped leggings and blood red flats. Her honey brown hair up in a clip. I had on a cropped royal purple peasant top, jean mini skirt and my cowboy boots. My hair in a half pony showing off my deep burgundy almost purple peek-a-boos. "Well let's get this over with," I sigh heading towards the castle. "It seems to be a rager if that's any consolation," Terra says as we begin to hear music and feel the ground vibrate from the bass. "I have to agree seein' as we aren't even half way up to the house," I laugh.

As we get closer I see quite a few people milling around outside, all the windows and doors open and the downstairs completely jam-packed with people. _Bam sure does know how to throw a party_, I muse watching someone throw someone else in the pool to roars of laughter and dismay. I shake my head, _what a bunch of children. _As we reach the top of the hill I spot three kegs right next to each other and wonder how many different alcohol's they have.

"TEAR BEAR," I hear a male voice shout. I look at a red Terra and drawl, "Tear bear? Really, that's the best he can do?"

"Oh hush, I know it's silly but he won't stop," she mumbles turning even redder. "I can take care of that," I say under my breath finally looking at the man who yelled. Shaggy sandy blonde hair surrounds his whole face with his eyes barely visible, built like a bear and in skater clothes like the rest. "You made it babe," he slightly slurs embracing Terra and giving her a big sloppy kiss. "Earth to Tear," I say after a few moments. She breaks away from the kiss and looks at me questioningly. "Oh yeah, Dunny Hunny this is Scar. Scar this is Ryan Dunn," she introduces. "Nice to meet ya," I say sticking my hand out, getting a closer look at him. "You too," he replies shaking my hand. _He looks oddly familiar but I can't place him. I know it's not from those damn shows cause I rarely watch TV let alone that shit. So why does it feel like I have met him,_ I muse as they start kissing again.

I glance around and see a group of five typical skater guys heading towards us and I groan. _That must be Bam and the rest of his crew. So that means there must be six all together, Bam must be the one in the front with black hair and _. . . "Oh fuck," I murmur everything clicking into place mid-thought. "What," Terra gasps pulling away from Ryan. "We'll be righ' back, girl talk," I say grabbing her arm and yanking her away. "What's wrong," she hisses, yanking her arm back.

"That's him," I growl.

"Who's him?"

"Bam's him."

"Bam's him who?"

"The one I punched at the bar yesterday."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred and ten percent sure. Jesus Christ, I didn' even recognize 'im," I rant. "Damn," she murmurs. I gasp, "But what he said now makes a whole hellova lot a sense."

"What did he say?"

"He loudly asked, "Do you know who I am?" which many people do when they get kicked out and he looked honest to God shocked when I said I don' give a damn who you are get the hell out. Now it makes sense why. Damnit! I wonder what he's gonna do?"

"What do you mean? Why would he do something?"

"Cause this is Bam Margera we are talkin' bout, the king of pranks and a girl just knocked 'im out could yesterday. Ya really think he's gonna let that slide," I grumble getting agitated. "You never know," she says, receiving a glare from me. "It could happen," she mumbles. "Get real Tear. When would he ever take the high road," I scoff. "Ugh we have to get outta here befo -," I start as we hear, "Well now what was with the quick getaway ladies?" I close my eyes and breathe deeply through my nose before opening my eyes and turning around, coming face to face with Bam. "We just needed to have a little girl talk, nothin' serious," I drawl, crossing my arms and raising my chin just waiting for him to question me. "Aren't you going to introduce us Dunn," Bam asks, ignoring my comment. "Oh right, Bam this is my girl Terra and her friend Scar. Ladies, this is Bam, Dico, Novak, Raab, and Rake," Dunn says, pointing to each of us in turn. "Could I get you a drink pretty lil' lady," Raab hiccups, trying to throw an arm around my shoulder. I smoothly side step him and he falls flat on his face, making everyone laugh. "Naw, I think I can get my own drink. Why don't you take a load off and don't worry your pretty lil' head bout me," I chuckle as he groans and rolls over but doesn't attempt to get up. "You want anything Tear," I question. She shakes her head and looks at Dunn. I shrug and start to walk away, ignoring the rest of the boys.

I make it to the house without incident and stride right into the madness. I feel like a sardine in a can there are so many people! I get turned around who knows how many times and have to throw quite a few elbows but I eventually make it to the kitchen. I glance around at the array of alcohol available and decide to mix up a large Alice in Wonderland. _1 part Amaretto, 1 part Grand Marnier, and 1 part Southern Comfort go in my cup to help me deal with these idiots,_ I think as I mix my drink. "What's that? It looks yummy," I hear a husky male voice whisper in my ear, making me choke and nearly spill my drink down my front. I whirl around ready to punch whoever did that and come face to face with Bam for the second time. "What in the hell do ya think your doin'? Sneakin' up on someone like that's a good way to get yourself another black eye," I rage at him as he smirks, hands behind his back. I set my drink down, put my hands on my hips and glare up at him. "What's so funny," I snap after a few minutes of neither of us moving. "Nothing . . . yet," he giggles making the hair at the back of my neck stand up. I quickly look around, see nothing unusual, and heave a sigh of relief. Then tense as I hear a creak above me. I slowly look up and see Dico standing on the fridge above me, holding a large bag. Before I can even fully realize what the bag is he turns it upside down and dumps its content on me covering me from head to toe in flour.

I stand there stunned as everyone starts to laugh. "Let me through! LET ME THROUGH RIGHT NOW," I hear Tear shriek from outside the kitchen. As soon as she sees me she lets out a horrified gasp and rushes over. "Oh God Scar. I'm so sorry. I had no idea this was going to happen. I guess you were right," she murmurs brushing of as much flour as possible. I nod and say, "Let's go." Terra grabs my purse off the counter and starts rifling through it. "What, at least take a shower first," Dunn says coming to stand beside Terra. I glare at him and he raises his hands in surrender saying, "That was the extent of Bam's joke, seriously. Nothing will happen to you in the shower."

"Right Bam," Dunn prompts when Bam doesn't immediately agree. "Right, nothing will happen to you in the shower," Bam agrees. "Fine then," I say after a moment's consideration. "Go get my spare clothes from the trunk Tear," I say grabbing my drink and following Dunn.

"You knew about that didn' ya Dunny," I question as soon as we are upstairs, taking a sip of my drink. "Yes but I tried to convince him not to, I swear. I thought I had for a moment but Bam always does what he wants," he says in a rush, hanging his head. I can tell he's being sincere, maybe Tear did pick a good one. "I suppose that counts as a brownie point," I ponder out loud. "Brownie what," he asks giving me a strange look. "Brownie point, kinda like a gold star. Ya get it when ya do something someone likes and seeing as I'm the one that has to approve of you, that's a good thing to hear, not many do," I explain. "You have to approve? Of what, Terra seeing me?"

"Exactly so you better take care of her or ya will get a hellova lot worse than a lil' black eye," I sternly say. "Good to know. Well here's the bathroom, there are towels inside. I will go find Terra so she can give you your clothes," he says before turning away. "Hey Dunn," I call after him. "Yeah," he says stopping and turning back. "Thank you," I smile before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh, this is gonna suck," I mumble looking in the mirror I shake my head and send flour flying everywhere. "Hmmm, that gives me an idea," I murmur. I take off my boots and hear a knock at the door. "Who is it," I call. "Tear," I hear Terra's muffled voice reply. I flick the lock open and she quickly enters, closes the door behind her and sets my bag of clothes on the counter. Immediately she starts to ramble, "God I'm so so so so sorry Scar. I honest to God didn't know they were going to do that I promise. I feel so-"

"Hey no worries Tear. I know you had nothin' to do with it. Hell you were with me all day so there's no way you could have been a part of it. So just stop," I cut her off mid-ramble. "Okay," she sheepishly says, smiling. "Now git out so I can get this shit off a me," I say making a shooing motion at her. She flashes me one more grin then leaves. I strip out of my clothes, shaking as much flour off as I can covering the bathroom in it, then hop in the already steaming hot shower. "Ah that feels good," I moan as I stand under the pounding water and watch the flour swirl down the drain. I grab the shampoo and squirt a large amount in my hand then set to work on scrubbing my body clean.

"That's so much better," I say as I finish towel drying my hair then flip it back. I shimmy into my cutoff jeans and white tank top, stuffing my flour ridden clothes in the bag. I pull my hair into a bun then open the sink cabinet and reach for my boots but only grasp empty air. "The hell," I murmur, flinging both doors open and crouching down. "You have got to be shitting me," I growl staring at the empty space where my boots should be. I grab my bag and storm out of the bathroom.

I race down the stairs and come to a screeching halt at what I see on the kitchen island. All the alcohol has been removed and my boots are sitting in the center of the island. But they aren't my boots, they have been completely mutilated. It looks like they slowly tortured them, pulling them apart stich by stich while hacking away with a chainsaw. "BAM," I scream at the top of my lungs when I spot him lounging against the fridge. He looks up at me and smirks, "No one punches me and gets away with it." I walk down the last few steps and hear a breathless shriek knowing Tear just came in the room but not moving my eyes from Bam. "Do you realize what you just did," I hiss, dropping my bag and stalking closer to him. "I just won," he says still smirking.

I grab his shirt and throw him across the island. I hear him land with a loud thump and a grunt. I rush around the island and slam my knee into his solar plexus making all the air whoosh out of him. I straddle his chest, grabbing his hands with one hand and grabbing my knife with the other, flicking it open. I see his eyes widen as I press it against his windpipe. "You really think you have won? Cause it looks like your losin' to me. You don' even realize who you're messin' with or what you just did. I got those boots brand spanking new yesterday mornin'. Those boots are barely two days old and they cost 246 dollars but that don' mean much to ya do it," I say venom dripping from every word, as I press the knife harder down. "So here's the deal. You're goin' to get me new boots, the exact same pair and you will bring them to The Lone Wolf Bar before I work tomorrow, okay? I work at 7. That means there will be a brand new pair of boots waiting for me when I get to work, ya understand? And if there ain't," I chuckle, "you're gonna get a lot worse than what just happened, capiche," I finish digging the knife in a bit more. He slightly nods his head, eyes wide as saucers. "Good," I say taking my knife away and standing up. I grab my bag off the floor and leave the now dead silent house with Terra on my heels. "Before seven or else," I holler one more time then walk away without one glance back.


End file.
